


Important Info No One Needs, Maybe

by AutumnalWoods



Series: House of Finwe AU [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuiviénen, The Two Trees of Valinor, Tirion, Valinor, i almost forgot Morgoth, this is a background to the rest of this verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalWoods/pseuds/AutumnalWoods
Summary: Background to House of Finwë AU.





	Important Info No One Needs, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is like character descriptions, backgrounds, and details.  
> I'm not sure this is needed but I could use it to keep things straight.

Varda 

Appearance:

Hair = looks like the night sky 

Eyes = almost completely black

Skin = white as paper, bright blood red lips

Special(what looks most different from elves) = fangs, nails black and pointed

 

Manwe

Appearance:

Hair = white with slight blue hue

Eyes = brightest blue

Skin = corpse white

Special = feathers intertwined in his hair, down within his eyebrows

* looks like the opposite color version of Melkor/Morgoth

 

Nessa

Appearance:

Hair = brown with silvery-grey tint - like a deers

Eyes = too large, brown

Skin = fawn brown with white spots along shoulders and neck

Special = deer legs

 

Tulkas 

Appearance:

Hair = dirty blonde 

Eyes = red so dark it looks brown

Skin = tanned but with a red face

Special = constantly grinning - size of grin indicates his mood

 

Orome

Appearance:

Hair = silvery-grey 

Eyes = large brown

Skin = fawn brown with very faint white spots of shoulders and neck

Special = large antlers on head

 

Vana

Appearance:

Hair = brown with green streaks 

Eyes = hazel-green 

Skin = earthy brown

Special = flowers growing in hair and on hands

 

Yavanna

Appearance:

Hair = dark green and almost black brown

Eyes = dark green

Skin = dark brown

Special = plants growing on hands and in hair 

 

Aule

Appearance:

Hair = gold - he also has a beard

Eyes = various gemstones changing depending on his mood

Skin = dark but glowing with forge fire

Special = looks like the larger-than-an-elf version of a dwarf

 

Irmo

Appearance:

Hair = white as milk

Eyes = canary yellow

Skin = white as milk

Special = red lines on cheeks

 

Este

Appearance:

Hair = looks like earth with frost on it 

Eyes = pure white with black dots for irises

Skin = stone grey

Special = blue lips

 

Nienna

Appearance:

Hair = brown and wavy 

Eyes = empty black pits, eternally crying

Skin = regular toned with tear tracks all over her face

Special = elvish enough that it gives elves the creeps to look at her

 

Namo

Appearance:

Hair = wavy brown 

Eyes = deep blue 

Skin = very pale 

Special = elves only ever see his hands and fingers that are too long with extra bones

 

Vaire

Appearance:

Hair = various colors of yarn and embroidery thread

Eyes = dark brown

Skin = brown 

Special = wears spider silk clothing

 

Ulmo

Appearance:

Hair = dark blue-green with strands of kelp and seaweed

Eyes = solid ocean color - varies depending on the ocean weather

Skin = olive but with a underlying blue hue

Special = water drips from him continuously 

 

Osse

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Uinen

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Salmar

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Tilion

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Arien

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Eonwe

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Alatar(Morinehtar)

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Pallando(Romestamo)

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Curunir(Saruman)

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Aiwendil(Radagast)

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Olorin(Gandalf)

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Ilmare

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Thuringwethil

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Mairon(Sauron)

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Melkor(Morgoth)

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

 

Melian

Appearance:

Hair = 

Eyes = 

Skin =

Special = 

**Author's Note:**

> The works in this series will be cleaned up at a later date.


End file.
